Give Warmth To The Ice
by shezzasbabe007
Summary: Set after the Avengers. Loki falls from the Bifrost, and lands on Midgard. He is found by Jane, who may be the only person who can fix him. Jane can't be falling for a criminal.. Can she? Contains plenty of cute lokane and brotherly thorki


**Ok guys first lokane fanfic i've written so i hope you like it! Set after the avengers, it'll be mainly Jane's POV but there'll be some Loki and a bit of Thor here and there :) gunna update this as often as possible kay? :) R&R!**

_**Loki's POV**_

Death. Destruction. _War._

That's what he had caused. Because he was a _war criminal_ now wasn't he? Fun. Really the way he'd wanted his life to plan out.

Loki's gaze shifted to the tesseract Thor prodded at him and he grasped it with a wordless glare at his brother.

His _brother._ The one who had ruined everything. Loki could never win, even when they were kids Thor was always the favourite. Of course, _Odin_ could never bear to have Asgard ruled by a Frost Giant.

The blue energy emmitting from the tesseract surrounded them and Loki felt himself being pulled away. Not only pulled away from Midgard but pulled away from safety. He tried not to dread what was waiting on Asgard, but he knew it would not be pleasant. He also couldn't shake the feeling that he had let Frigga down. He swallowed against his metal muzzle, fighting the sudden lump in his throat. He knew he only had himself to blame for the destruction but there was a seed of doubt in his mind that he had not been fully.. himself, when carrying out his plans for vengeance. Ever since he had had the septre put in his hand it was almost as if there was someone else in his mind with him. He shuddered at the thought, not knowing if he should even trust himself. If the tesseract had in fact had an effect on him, it was gone now. He didn't know what it meant, he didn't know what anything meant aymore, but when they landed on Asgard and he finally looked up into the deep blue eyes of his brother, he suddenly felt vunerable, and was sure Thor could see the fear of what was to come shining in his eyes.

_**Thor's POV**_

Thor knew something was wrong. He had known from the second he saw Loki for the first time after he fell form the Bifrost. At first he couldn't pinpoint what was different about his brother's cool, pale visage but now he knew. He could see it clearly.

He reached towards Loki and began to remove his metal muzzle. Loki flinched and jerked away, but Thor was not put off. Loki was his brother and he didn't deserve to be treated like an animal.

He pulled Loki off to the side, behind a huge column, knowing they didn't have much time before Odin was alerted of their arrival. Loki flexed his jaw and rubbed it absent-mindedly with a frown on his face. Thor sighed.

"Brother-"

"I'm not your brother."

Loki spat out the worn out denial in response but it lacked the usual venom. Loki was tired, he had given up. It didn't matter to him anymore. Usually the words stung Thor like an icy dagger through his heart but he could tell Loki was only saying this out of habit, something to cling on to. Like Agent Coulsen had stated, Loki now lacked conviction.

Thor looked at Loki, whose face was once again set into its usual calm facade, devoid of emotion. Thor shifted uneasily and cleared his throat.

"Loki, your eyes are green."

Loki's head snapped up, bewilderment flitted across his features. He let out a small, humourless bark of a laugh. He clearly assumed Thor had lost his mind.

"Excuse me?"

Thor sighed again.

"Brother, your eyes are _green_. They always have been a bright shade of emerald _green._ Right now they are _green._ When you aquired the septre, they were blue."

Loki's features had frozen. Thor knew that Loki understood what he was saying. He swallowed.

"Loki, we don't have much time. I'm surprised the guards are not upon us already. I think you were under the influence of the power of the tesseract. You're actions were not fully your own!"

Thor felt hope. He loved his brother and did not want him to suffer. If his mind had been warped in some way, his sentence may not be as severe.

"There were times when I felt my actions were not.. entirley my own doing."

Loki spoke so low it was almost a whisper. His eyes met Thor's and they burned with anger.

"But I _knew_ what I was doing. I wanted venegance! I wanted revenge on you and Odin. Maybe the tesseract did have some effact on me, but I could still make my own decisions."

"Brother, I understand these actions were your own but they were twisted, warped in some wa-"

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Loki bellowed. Thor fell silent. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground. He desperately didn't want to lose his brother. Loki was guilty, but he was not a bad person. They both knew that. The tesseract had entered his mind and it shared his guilt. Maybe his sentence would not be so bad if Odin knew that.

Loki's face softened slightly.

"I was angry, Thor, but I never intended to hurt you," he murmured, eyes glued to the ground.

Thor felt a small smile drift across his face. He stretched out a hand and placed it on the side of Loki's face. Loki looked up at him, vunerability and fear evidently in the emerald green eyes.

"It will be alright, Loki. I promise."

_**Loki's POV**_

"LOKI!"

A loud roar broke the two princes from their exchange.

Odin's voice bellowed from where he was striding towards them, flanked by guards. Loki pressed his hands against the handcuffs that restricted them. He yearned for them to be free. He hated the unease and vunerability he felt, not having control over them. He felt dread and anger and pure, fiery hatred well up inside him. Odin's one good eye flashed with rage and Loki knew deep down that even with his excuse that he was being partially led by the influence of the tesseract, his sentence would still be severe. Thor obviously realised this too as Loki felt him shift uneasily beside him.

Odin came to a stop in front of them, hands clenched around his staff and practically shaking with fury. Loki would have found it almost comical, had he not been the subject of his rage.

"Loki, you have wreaked havoc on Midgard. You have brought war and death and destruction to a civilisation that had done nothing to provoke you!"

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki quirked back.

"And you think that by stepping on them you will find power? No, Loki! No! You are a _fool._" Odin spat the last word out and glared at Loki with disgust.

Loki felt his anger threaten to spill over but smirked. "I was merely giving truth to the lie i've been told my whole life." He spread his arms wide in a mocking gesture and grinned. " That I was born to be a king."

"That is enough, Loki."

The words came from Thor this time. He stepped forward, eager to defend him.

"Father, the tesseract, it has the ability to control minds. I am not saying Loki is innocent, what he did was of his own doing yes, and he could think for himself, but I am under the impression that his actions were slightly... twisted by this power from the septre."

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew Odin would probably not ackknowldge the information. Loki had gone past caring what happened to him.

Odin paused, then boomed, "Loki is a criminal, Thor. And criminals must be punished."

One of the guards raised his staff and shot a white light at Loki. It crashed into him and the felt himself being thrown to the floor. He let out a gasp of pain and surprise. Well, _this _was unexpected. He heard Thor roar and strike the guard.

"Father what are you doing!"

Loki picked himself up off the ground and went to stand behind Thor, who several guards were now launching attack on.

"I do not want a fight!" Odin bellowed. "I merely want the _prisoner_ to come quietly."

Loki noted Odin's sneer and smirked.

"So be it."

He used his magic to remove the handcuffs binding his hands togther and turned to hit the nearest guard to the ground. Several more began to approach and soon there was a full on fight raging on the middle of the bridge. It was hard for Loki to tell if Thor was helping him or not, but he certainly wasn't against him, fighting every guard that came within two steps of him. Loki's injuries from the previous encounter with the avengers still hurt him and he didn't know if he could keep this up much longer, with or without Thor's help. He could hear Odin shouting but could not make out what he was saying. He was tired now and his legs began to ache. Suddenly Thor was in front of him.

"Brother-"

A flick of Odin's staff caused a collossal explosion right next to where the two brothers were standing. Loki felt hiimself being thrown. Thrown somehwere, but where he did not know. He called out for Thor. Why was he calling for Thor? He couldn't see, couldn't think.

The haze began to clear and suddenly he could see where he was. He was still falling. He was falling off the bridge. Fear gripped him and he cried out, desperately trying to cling onto something, anything. Where was Thor? He needed him! He needed his brother.

He realised then that it was too late. He was too far gone. From somewhere above he thought he could hear Thor's anguished cry of, "Loki, no!"

I'm sorry.

As much as he tried, he couldn't quite make the words reach his lips.

I'm sorry, Thor.

He felt himself falling. Like the last time. Only now he had no clue where he was going to end up. And he was scared. He was really, really scared. His heart constricted in his chest and he gasped for air, fear gripping him. He was falling.

And there was no one to catch him.

**Hope you liked it guys! Review to let me if you think I should continue :)**


End file.
